


Barry Otter

by Sssnophui



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barry Otter - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, OC, Other, Parody, Sir Voldevie - Freeform, harry potter fanfic, harry potter fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssnophui/pseuds/Sssnophui
Summary: Barry Otter is a great serie of books. My uncle and aunt (both Ugges) think they're for Satanists so they don't let me read them.Suddenly, a pigeon tells me I should go to Barry's wizard school: Hohawaht.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u like it ✨

**CHAPTER 1**  
I woke up intensely after having awful nightmares. I heard my aunt and uncle calling me. They were Ugges and believed so much in God and Jesus that they thought Barry Otter books were inappropiate for me. They are about a little boy called Barry who is a wizard but his relatives have no knowlege of his magic powers cause he is secretly one and his life is horrible.

However, one day a beautiful pigeon arrived and told me that I should go to Barry's school: Hohawaht. Honestly, that name sounds a lot like Santa Claus' laugh which made me giggle.

Abruptly, a very huge man arrived. His name was Handhe. He told me that I should go to Hohawaht to meet Barry Otter, Perdita Grangier and Rum Westley. They were from Barry Otter! I would meet other characters as well!

He said 'Risum ad nos' and we appeared in Hohawaht. That was because it was a magic spell that sent people magically to Hohawaht.

There, I came across a young lady wizard. She was around thirteen years old. Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Sol Hategood and I hate god" She said smiling in a twisted way.

Suddenly, some blood appeared. And a recognizable figure appeared from the wild shadows: Sir Voldevie.

But his appearence was disturbing. He had no nose, wore a white dress and had a voice that was deeper than the ocean


	2. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✨

      **CHAPTER 3**

Voldevie took a chihuahua that was sleeping next to a dead tree. Its ears were covered in mud and his eyes were bleeding.

"This is my Chu Pee" He said while feeding his...pet.

I saw that man for a while. He was clearly deep in insanity, probably fightning his own problems in his bald head. His noseless face was gross, and his white dress made him look like a non-virgin nun.

"That's the fucking disgusting Voldi" A voice said behind me.

It was him. He was Barry Otter! 

But... He had some red lip marks impregnated in his pale neck, and an alcohol breathe surrounded his mouth.

"Are you OK? That's why I don't talk to you, pervert" Sol said worried.

She saw a not-so-decent Barry Otter, but I saw a kind soul.

"He is not a pervert. He is just an idiot!" Voldevie shouted while he was covered in blood.

That's why I asked him an important question: Why

"Dear whatever-is-your-fucking-name, I was eating some cows" He answered.

"Noseless man is lying, master"An Adorable elf appeared out of nowhere. He was Dohbey.

"Dohbey was stabbed by that Satanist" He said shaking.

I couldn't help but cry. He was suffering!

 

 

 

 


End file.
